User blog:Zane Nidias John L.V. II/why the seddie kiss had build up (unlike what i've heard creddiers claim)
first, i'll quote the scene. F: Every time that i tell you that brad and i are doing something, you want to come hang with us. S: and that means i'm in love with him?! F: well you HATE me! S: ... i never said i hate you. F: Yeah you have! (in funny, incredilous voice)... like 900 times! i still have the birthday card that you gave me that said "Happy Birthday, I Hate You. Hate Sam". S: ... just leeeeave! F: fine, i'll leeeeave. S: bye. F: But before i go- S: that's it, get out of here before i do a double fist dance on your face! alright, i'm tired of quoting. that was the important part anyway. then freddie makes a quip, gives her the love talk, then the kiss (which sam looks like she didn't expect. after she pulled back she kinda tensed up he shoulders like "Oh crap..."). anyway, i've seen people raging because they say the episode had no build up. and that even seddie fans should be upset with the episode because of the lack of movement in the episode. well, i sorta agree, but for a different reason. there was not much movement forward up until the kiss in this episode, but that's because the build-up was the entire past two seasons. let me first point out why it doesn't (seem) to occur to some creddie fans. creddie is, for the most part, based on explosive, short paced events that instantly change one of their feelings for the other. it's kind of funny that the method's to get each of the main ships are oposite of their relathionship, because seddie is more of the gradual progression through an extended period of time. example: are you curently spinning at the moment? do you feel yourself being spun at somewhere between 600-1000 miles per hour? no? well you are. that's how fast the earth spins (ranging (estimatedly) between canada, and the equator). but no one on earth actually realizes something isn't where it was before until the sun goes down. that's how seddie is. as a normal fan, you don't realize that seddie has moved at all until it's night... which is, coincidentally, the time it was for both kisses. anyway, back to what i was saying. in the scene, they actually point out the fact that these feelings have been with sam for a long time, that this wasn't just a short burst of nothing. with the birthday card, the otherwise random point, they showed you that sam has been thinking about this for a long time. back in ikiss, the parting words, "Hate you" "Hate you too" were introduced. freddie unintentionally started that. sam, every time she said "i hate you", was actually saying what they meant on the fire escape. words that expressed and symbolized their feelings for each other during their shared first kiss, sam constantly threw them at freddie. "Like 900 times". if freddie was able to see it, if he was able to see their movement (the earth's rotation), he would have seen the connection. every time sam said "i hate you" in the past two years, freddie would have understood that she was mentioning their inside joke, using words no one else could understand, to show how she really felt. so,yeah, that's how i feel. go ahead, talk. i'd like to hear what you have to say. Category:Blog posts